godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Jilarji
|image =Jilarji 2008.png |caption =Jilarji in the Go! Godman movie |name =Jilarji |species =Undead Ape |nicknames =Jiraaji, |height =?? meters ?? meters |length =?? meters ?? meters |weight =?? kg ?? tons |forms =Human size, Giant size |controlled =Tonchiki |created =Unknown |portrayed =Nagai Hirohisa |relationships =Tonchiki |allies =Gaira, Kappalge, Tsunojiras, Green Mask |enemies =Godman, Greenman |firstappearance =Go! Godman |latestappearance =Go! Godman (2008 film) |suits = ShodaiShiraji ShinsakuShiraji |roar ='Godman' }} Jilarji (シラージ , Shirāji) is an undead ape created by that first appeared in episode 23 of Go! Godman. Appearance Jilarji has an ape-like body which is covered in beige fur except for his skeletal head and upper chest. Atop his head is a large spike made of bone. There is also a row of bony spines going down the monster's short tail. History Showa Series ''Go! Godman '']]Jilarji was the thirtieth monster to battle Godman. After two kids were tormenting a small baboon in a cage, the cage strangely exploded. When the smoke cleared, there stood Jilarji. He scared the kids off, and they called for their hero: Godman. The two battled for a while and as always they both grew to giant size. After the giant battle, the two shrunk back down again for the final battle. Jilarji nearly won by beating Godman to the ground numerous times, but the hero came out victorious in the end. Go! Greenman '']]Jilarji was later re-created in episode 40 of ''Go! Greenman and was the forty-first monster to battle Greenman. While plotting to defeat Greenman, Tonchiki presented Maoh with his own monster creation. Right before his master's eyes, Tonchiki turned a Phantom into Jilarji. Impressed in the creation, Maoh let Tonchiki unleash the monster. Like his first appearance, Jilarji made an explosive entrance from a bush, having been hiding inside a bowling ball that the kids were playing with. The kids called Greenman with the Calls and they fought. Then, they grew to giant size and battled in the city. There in the city, Jilarji was beaten down and finished off by Greenman, Millennium Series ''Go! Godman '']]Jilarji's final appearance was in the 2008 Godman special. He was spawned from the flesh of Tsunojiras and was first seen in an alleyway where he began to chase Mika Ayase and Koichi Matsushita. Godman then appeared and seemingly defeated the monster before going to battle Gaira. But, unbeknownst to Godman, he survived and followed Godman all the way back to where Gaira was located. There, the two monsters nearly killed Godman by knocking off one of his bracelets and strangling him. Luckily, Mika threw Godman's bracelet back to him. Now fully powered again, Godman freed himself from Jilarji's grip. Mika also managed to find a Green Call in a box that had been knocked over and called for Greenman who fought Jilarji. In another effort to defeat Jilarji, Godman used his God-Circles, but the monster survived again. Godman was finally able to defeat Jilarji using his Super Sonic Wave attack. Abilities *Jilarji is very strong. *In ''Go! Greenman, Jilarji had an iron flail weapon. Although Tonchiki exaggerated its strength, it was still able to deal massive amounts of damage to Greenman's legs and circuitry. Roar Jilarji uses modified King Kong roars. Gallery Trivia *Jilarji's face in Go! Godman is actually the skeleton head from one of the two Skeleto-Men. Category:Monsters Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Toho Company Ltd.: Kaiju Category:Showa era: Kaiju Category:Television Monsters Category:Godman Kaiju Category:Greenman Kaiju Category:Villain Monsters Category:Ape-like Kaiju